


Music of the Soul

by RogueAlice_91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Slash, Soulmates, Student-Teacher Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueAlice_91/pseuds/RogueAlice_91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soul Song spell provides interesting results for the Trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> According to Google, 'aperio carmen' is Latin for 'reveal song.' Wand movement and spell are of my own creation.

Harry wasn't really that excited to learn to do the Soul Song spell. All it did was show you, and everyone else what your song was. He was kind of indifferent to it really, its not like what ever song he was meant to have wouldn't keep playing after the required 24 hours.

Harry could see the rest of the class's reactions from his vantage point in the back corner of Flitwick's class. Hermione, ever eager, was bouncing up and down in her seat. Ron appeared to have dozed off. Malfoy looked every bit as excited as Hermione but no one besides Harry could really tell. He wondered what the blonde's theme would be. He was brought out of his musings by Flitwick.

"Now watch my wand movement carefully then copy it." the diminutive teacher squeaked, swirling his wand in a circle to the right then to the left before making an S shape in the middle. Harry numbly copied the movements as did the rest of the class, bar Ron who was still asleep. Harry chuckled lightly, oh well Hermione would no doubt teach him later in the common room.

Flitwick nodded in satisfaction and said "Now for the incantation. Repeat after me, *Aperio carmen." The spell was repeated by 19 voices until the Charms professor decided they were pronouncing it correctly. The bell signaling the end of classes had Ron awoken by Hermione and Harry already halfway down the corridor. 

It wasn't that he was avoiding his friends, he wasn't. He just wanted time to himself especially this year. This year was his seventh year and he was feeling, like every other teenage in the castle, the press of hormones. To make matters worse his sights had been set on the worst person imaginable short of Severus Snape. Draco Malfoy. 

He wasn't sure exactly when he started seeing the blonde Slytherin differently but it had become evident his animosity toward Malfoy had become something else. Which is why Harry was rushing to the Chamber of Secrets, if any place would give him totally privacy it was there. Unfortunately a voice was calling his name, a very familiar voice. Harry groaned silently and slowed his pace, allowing Hermione and a sleepy looking Ron to draw closer.

"Oh Harry today's Charms lesson was so exciting! I can't wait to try out the spell!" Hermione gushed, her brown eyes alight with joy at learning something new. Beside her Ron grumbled. Harry smiled lightly at that. 

"I read up on the Soul Song spell and not only does it reveal your song but your soulmate too! If the two songs or the two people are compatible the spell will pull you toward who you are destined to be with. I'm headed to an abandoned classroom to try it out." The brunette witch said before dragging both Harry and Ron with her.

Swerving thru the throng of people the trio didn't notice two Slytherins watching them. Nor did they see the two, both people quite well-known to the trio, follow them. Hermione finally stopped at the door to an unused classroom and opened it, ushering both boys inside.

Harry glanced about the room before perching on a worn out desk. He wondered, now finally curious, what his Soul Song would be. That's why, before Hermione could draw her wand to start the spell herself, Harry drew his own wand and spun it in the right, left, center pattern. Taking a deep breath he intoned "Aperio carmen." And waited. The sounds of violins and a piano filled the air, followed by the heavier drums and guitars as a woman began to sing.

'The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made, he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret, they had to command

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied.'

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy had slipped into the room, Disillusioned, and stood rooted to the corner in which they hid as the song played. Then Draco heard music around him, it was his Song, calling out in answer to Potter's. 'We are caught now.' he thought as the words washed over the group.

'Hey, Dad, look at me  
Think back, and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time  
Doing things I want to do?  
But it hurts when you disapproved all along.'

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all turned as one, Harry's song still playing, to the corner the music was coming from. "Revelio!" Hermione shouted and their jaws dropped at the sight before them. There, in the corner stood an impassive Severus Snape and a trembling Draco Malfoy, from which the song could be heard. 

The blonde took a step forward as did Harry and their Songs began to mingle and become one the closer they got. Draco was no longer trembling, you see, he, like Harry had been battling his own feelings. For Harry bloody Potter no less. As the two got closer Hermione got a gleam of triumph in her eyes. She always knew those two were meant to be.

Now if she could only find her Soulmate. Praying it wasn't Ron, she raised her wand and, catching the dark eyes of Professor Snape for an instant, did the required wand movement. A quick "Aperio carmen." and the spell was done. Her Song came on a bit stronger than Harry's or Draco's, and like Harry's a female sang.

'I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides.'

Hermione thought that summed up exactly what she wanted in a relationship, passion, both physically and intellectually. Again her whiskey gaze me that of Severus Snape's and then it happened. Around him the stoic Potions Master could hear music, the pluck of a guitar and the soft sound of a male voice singing.

'Why are you so far from me?  
In my arms is where you are to be  
How long will you make me wait?  
I don't know how much more I can take  
I missed you but I haven't met you  
Oh but I want to  
How I do.'

Severus Snape was, at one time in love with Lily Evans but as the years went on he let go of that dream in favor of spying for Dumbledore and Voldemort. Now here, moving toward him, was another chance at happiness and love. He never thought of Hermione Granger as the one he was meant to be with but upon further reflection it made sense. 

She, like himself, had been an outcast because of her thirst for knowledge. They were both cut from the same cloth, determined and passionate sometimes to a fault. Severus gently held his hand out to Hermione.  
Catching his dark gaze with her own she smiled and took his hand.

Ron watched aghast as his best friend were paired up with Slytherins. Snarling to himself he stormed out but not before doing the spell on himself. As he walked down the corridor he heard it, his Song.

'So I hooked up with this model from singapore  
Emily, I sure am glad you didn't want me anymore  
Emily, you saved the day  
Emily, when you threw me away'

He hadn't heard this song before so he knew it was a Muggle song but he liked it. And then out of the semi-crowded hallway, he heard it, the Song of his soulmate. Looking around as he moved toward the sound he wondered who it could be. His eyes widened and a grin broke out as he took in a nervous looking Lavender Brown. Her Song was one that was Muggle too, with a woman singing in a throaty voice.

'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me   
Don't let me out of your sight   
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite   
So don't let me have any rights   
Oh. . . I've had it up to here! 

The moment that I step outside   
So many reasons for me to run and hide   
I can't do the little things   
I hold so dear   
'Cause it's all those little things   
That I fear.'

Ron walked over to Lavender and put an arm around her shoulders as their Songs melded together. The couple smiled as they headed to Gryffindor Tower to 'talk.'

Meanwhile the other two couples had gone to more secluded areas. Harry and Draco to the Chamber, which Harry swore Draco to secrecy about and Hermione and Severus to his quarters. Of course they could do nothing but get to know one another better as she was still his student. It didn't matter to them however, they preferred to talk rather than indulge in carnal pleasures at the moment anyway.

And to think all that had kept the Trio from their soulmates was a spell. As the night wore on the songs of the couples became evermore intwined and would be so the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:
> 
> Hermione's: Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson  
> Harry's: Hand of Sorrow by Within Temptation  
> Severus': To Whom It May Concern by The Civil Wars  
> Draco's: Perfect by Simple Plan  
> Ron's: Emily by Bowling for Soup  
> Lavender's: Just a Girl by No Doubt

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dust to Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601098) by [BlairZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairZ/pseuds/BlairZ)




End file.
